1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal that includes side emitting status indicators, and in particular in which the signal includes an LED light source. Such a signal can find application, for example, as a railway indicating signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
A typical railway indicating signal utilizes an incandescent light bulb as a light source. Such a railway signal may be employed at a railway crossing. In that type of signal the light emitted from the incandescent light bulb passes through at least one red lens to provide a primary red signal to an oncoming motorist crossing the rail tracks. Also, two additional light ports, one on each side, may be provided to provide objective evidence to a train operator that the light bulb is properly outputting light to the oncoming motorist. That is, an operator on the train can view light output from the additional light ports to confirm that the light bulb in the railway crossing light is properly operating. In that operation the light provided to the additional light ports is directly collected from the light source, i.e., the incandescent light bulb, by an optical window that utilizes prism features, and which refracts light in the desired direction.